Entre agujas y cuerdas
by Luciusdachiller
Summary: One shot, Jubei por Kadsuki, pareja clasica si las hay, dejen reviews! si es Juubei y Kazuki... no me importa, lean! XD


_Hey hey hey!! Wolas! Una vez más Lucius reportándose, con un nuevo fic, este lo hice en "Neutro" como se le dice por aquí, para evitar el choque del "Vos" en los diálogos.(No saben lo que me costó)_

_Mi pareja favorita de Get Backers!!! No podía dejar de escribir este one shot!! Que viva el amor!_

_PD: No se enojen con el final! _

_Saludos._

_LUCIUS._

**Entre cuerdas y agujas….**

No es que los baños públicos sean mala idea, no es que un paseo por la vieja Fortaleza no le devuelva el ánimo, pero… él, prefería las aguas termales para relajarse.

Así fue, ese día viajó casi a escondidas para darse un merecido tiempo para meditar, lo necesitaba, estaba agotado de todo, aturdido y confundido, cansado de esa tención entre él y su inseparable compañero y protector.

Caminó despacio, casi flotando, su larga cabellera parecía jugar con el aire calido de la zona. De apoco se metió en el agua, su delicado cuerpo se fue mojando de apoco, una toalla hasta la altura del pecho cubría todo su cuerpo, el la sostenía con su mano derecha.

Al fin en el agua, a reposar, "un buen momento para pensar", se dijo. Pero, lo que el no sospechaba, es que unos ojos pecaminosos espiaban a su lánguida figura desdibujada bajo el agua.

La distracción duró solo un segundo, de inmediato el muchacho se puso de pie, miró hacia atrás –Quien está ahí!?- Dijo, algo molesto, sosteniendo con su mano derecha uno de sus característicos cascabeles.

-No… seas tan combativo…. Kadsuki… por una vez, baja la guardia- Dijo, el hombre, el mirón era un viejo conocido, ataviado con una bata del hotel en donde estaba parando, se acercó hasta el muchacho de los cascabeles, quien estaba paralizado con la interrupción.

-Jubei!, ah… eh… que… pero creí… eh…- No sabía que decir, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-Pero que curiosidad, estás aquí… descansando?- Se acercó hasta el, adentrándose en las calidas aguas.

-Si- "Pero que mala suerte!" Pensaba, antes de que pudiera seguir su charla, la traicionera toalla abandonó su cuerpo, dejando a la vista ese refinado cuerpo, cosa que su compañero miró y admiró sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Tu toalla- Dijo, agachándose, y sacándola del agua, -Aunque así te ves mejor- Continuó, ofreciéndole la toalla a su dueño.

-Ah! Que dices!- Ruborizado, agarró la toalla para taparse su sexo, pero, su amigo se la arrebató y la lanzó contra las piedras.

-No te dije que así estabas mejor?- Dijo, acercándose más a él. – No te preocupes, no voy a disgustarte con mi cuerpo, no pienso quitarme la bata- Concluyó.

-Jubei! No puedo andar desnudo!, además…- Ruborizado y horrorizado, corrió a buscar su toalla hasta las rocas, en cuanto su amigo lo detuvo, agarrándolo por la cintura.

-Pero, Kadsuki, no era esto lo que siempre querías?- Lo apretó fuerte contra él, suavemente su mano izquierda recorrió ese plano y pálido vientre, pero, Kadsuki no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea, y se soltó de inmediato.

-Jubei! No eres así! Que te pasa?! Te volviste loco?!- Miraba a su compañero, ahora, como si mirara a un atacante, retrocedió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Kadsuki, no seas cabeza dura, siempre soñamos estar solos, así… listos para estar juntos, ya no resisto más, eres demasiado tentador, quiero que seas mió!- El joven estaba decidido a todo, saltó contra el pequeño muchacho, lo tomó en sus brazos, aunque este parecía resistirse.

-Jubei… no me gusta que seas así… por favor, se más gentil si quieres sacar algo bueno de mí- Decía, mientras cedía lentamente, se abrazó a su compañero, podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo estremecerse contra el suyo, mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a estallar.

-Y… como quieres que sea? Mi hermoso Kadsuki…. De las cuerdas?- Dijo, acercó suavemente sus labios a los de Kadsuki, para besarlo, su respiración profunda hacía temblar al muchachito, quien en ese momento aceptó el beso cerrando los ojos, el también estaba loco por Jubei, pero no tan loco como para decírselo, así que esta oportunidad era única.

El beso se hizo largo, y Kadsuki tomó la iniciativa esta vez, tomando por los hombros a la bata que cubría a su compañero, tiró hacia abajo, fue suficiente para desnudarlo y dejar al descubierto ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

-Ves? No me disgustas…- Decía el delicado muchacho, con esa voz tan dulce, tomó de la mano a su amado y lo guió hasta la pared de rocas, hasta el borde.

-Sentémonos…- Dijo, "Que estamos haciendo!? Si alguien ve esto… que bochorno!" Pensaba mientras se sentaba, y esperaba a Jubei haga lo mismo.

-Sentados?- Dijo él, miró a su amigo- Eres mas hermoso que una mujer… Kadsuki… tu pecho… esta empapado, ver como las gotas ruedan por tu piel… me está poniendo a mil- Comentó.

-Jubei! Pareces un viejo pervertido! Jajaja, te gusta?- Tímido y siempre correcto, aun así no dejaba su lado carnal de lado, ese sentimiento perverso de saber que excitaba a su amante lo ponía a pensar lo impensable. – Jubei… que quieres que haga?- Dijo, ahora tan animado como su amigo.

-Hacer?, no eres mi mascota ni mi criado para que yo te ordene algo, pero… ven aquí… siéntate delante de mí.- Dijo, esperó a que Kadsuki obedeciera, lo tomó de la cintura y lo ayudó a sentarse, como siempre protegiéndolo. –No tengas miedo, el agua ayudará a que no te duela- Sentenció.

-Duela!?- Más que asustado volteó a ver a su compañero. – Duela? Es decir… eh… Jubei, no, tengo miedo!- "Que hago! No podemos seguir jugando así, Jubei esta listo, y yo le seguí el juego, y ahora!?" Pensaba, mientras el terror invadía su rostro.

-Calmate, van a pensar que estoy abusando de ti, en cuanto estamos de acuerdo en esto, vamos, dame otro beso, mi amado Kadsuki, no temas, yo siempre voy a protegerte, crees que haría algo para lastimarte?- Dijo, calmando a su amado.

Después de un casi apagado "esta bien" Kadsuki calmó sus temores para dejarse guiar por su amado Jubei. Este estaba dispuesto a darle una noche inolvidable, estaba dispuesto a amarlo, y a hacer que esa tensión se terminara, para que ambos disfrutaran de una vida juntos, sin privarse de todo lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Lo tomó de las caderas, lo sentó delante de el, mientras el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba, Jubei formó parte de Kadsuki, moviéndose al unísono, haciendo de ese acto el sello de su eterno amor, mientras el pequeño muchacho de los cascabeles se estremecía, jadeaba, se quejaba, se sentía invadido y atacado, pero al mismo tiempo excitado y dispuesto a entregarse a su amado. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Jubei, mientras este lo estimulaba suavemente con su mano, y pasaba su lengua por ese delicado cuello. Todo pasaba muy rápido para reaccionar, era como si no tuvieran frenos, como si subieran una cima juntos, sin parar, al borde del colapso, de la locura, al tope, para caer juntos una y otra vez.

"Te amo… Kadsuki de las cuerdas… "Dijo él, mientras lo sostenía con sus brazos entrelazados en la cintura de su amante. "Yo también… mi Jubei" Dijo, él, reposando su espalda sobre el pecho de su compañero.

Una noche perfecta, para el joven de los cascabeles, cerró sus ojos, suspiró profundo… muy animado… volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse solo, en aquel estanque.

Algo sorprendido, se puso de pie, miró hacia ambos lados, buscando a su amante. "Jubei?" Preguntó al aire, caminó hasta donde el se había parado al llegar al lugar, ahí encontró su toalla, flotando en el agua, la tomó y miró sin entender, caminó hasta las rocas para dar con una nota que rezaba: "Has tenido un sueño?"

La calma y quietud de aquel lugar fue interrumpida por un sonoro: "BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! TE MATOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

En la lejanía del estanque tres jóvenes miraban la furia del aquel muchacho.

-Te lo dije, esta muerto por ti- Decía el más alto de los tres, con su cigarro encendido, pendiendo de sus labios.

-Eres muy cruel, Ban- Dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-Con que cara miraré ahora a Kadsuki! Eh! No te escapes!! Regresa maldito!- Reclamaba el amante en sueños del timado joven, mientras salía a correr a los otros dos jóvenes.

**FIN.**

_Comentario: No se enojen! Pero no me digan que no les arranque una sonrisa, XD pobre Kadsuki! Jajajaja, bueno, lo siento, es así la vida, y cuidado, pellízquense antes de que les ocurra algo imposible, o habrán tenido un sueño O-_

_LUCIUS._


End file.
